Kristonion
'''Kristonion', is a country located on a small peninsula of North America. The main part of Kristonion, the areas on the peninsula, are bordered to the west by the Chesapeake Bay, to the east by the Atlantic Ocean, and to the south by the mouth of the Chesapeake Bay. To the north is the area of land that connects the peninsula to the rest of North America. Kristonion is a transitional republic, made up of six regions. The nation of Kristonion is a current member of COLD, and formerly a member of the CDS. Kristonion is a smaller nation compared to others. Though, the nation imports many types of goods from foreign nations. With these imports, Kristonion is able to produce steel, automobiles, construction equipment, microchips, asphalt, and radiation cleanup. Kristonion also has a good sized oil and lumber industry. Most of the oil Kristonion gets is from the waters surrounding the peninsula. The lumber they produce comes from the hundreds of forest found throughout the nation. = History = The country, known as Kristonion, first became a nation on November 19th, 2006. Early History (Oct. 2006 - Dec. 2006) The nation began when a group of about 50 German people had heard of unclaimed lands in North American. The group left Europe in late October 2006 and arrived in N. America on November 18th. They headed inland, led by C. Allen, who already lived in North America and was one-fourth German, to the area that is now Allentown. The people had declared this location the capital of their upcoming nation. After discussion and debate, C. Allen became the nation’s leader and the nation was named after him. He founded Kristonion on November 20th and formed it under a republic government system. On November 21st, Kristonion joined the CDS. One day after joining, the nation was attacked by a rogue nation. This invasion was quickly defended by the small, yet effective, armed forces of Kristonion. The next day, Kristonion led a counter-attack on the rogue, and put him in anarchy. The war lasted until November 31st, when the rogue was forced to give up due to his lack of forces and a stable government. In early December, Kristonion was attacked by another rogue. Once again Kristonion put a rogue in anarchy. Within days this war ended, under the same circumstances as the last. On December 28th, a major drought struck the outlying areas of Kristonion. Due to the time period of this occurrence, the government was taken by surprise. For the week following the drought, water supplies all across the effected areas were rationed. New Year, Bad Start (Early Jan. 2007) The start to the year 2007 at first was good due to the fact that on January 1st crop productions had suddenly surged. Even though this occurrence would be considered good, it ended up flooding the markets and as a result the Kristonion government had to destroy all crops. Also later in the day, Kristonion declared war on an enemy to the CDS. Kristonion put the nation of Keesland into anarchy. On January 5th, Keesland begged for peace after another CDS member completely destroyed his nation. The peace was accepted and the war ended; this war became known as the New Year’s War. On January 7th, a militant group of Greeks began to have inter-racial conflicts with the Germans, who were the majority of ethnicities in Kristonion. The violence grew and violence broke out when the militant group attacked. The fighting between the two groups in Allentown caused many buildings to be burned, though most survived. The government sided with the Germans in the conflict, and within hours the Kristonion army had arrived to take care of the militant group. The week following the 7th would become one of the most violent times in Kristonion’s history. The Second Great War And Bad Times For Kristonion (Mid to Late January 2007) When the Second Great War started up on January 11th, Kristonion was eager to fight along side the CDS against the GOONS. Within hours of the wars start, Kristonion declared war on Midtown, which was a member of GOONS. Midtown was struck by a surprise attack and was sent into anarchy in just one day. On January 12th, Kristonion declared war on its second nation, Mechadonia. Mechadonia had the same fate as Midtown, and was immediately sent into anarchy. Then on January 13th came the beginning of all problems, Kristonion declared war on Eporedia. Kristonion caught this nation by surprise, too, and sent them in to anarchy. Suddenly on the morning of the 14th, Eporedia managed to gain over a thousand troops and they attacked Kristonion. Slightly earlier two cruise missiles exploded in Kristonion. Out of this Kristonion still managed to defend itself. Once again Eporedia attacked, this time around 12PM on January 15th. This attacked angered the government of Kristonion in every way possible. During the later hours of January 14th the CDS and GOONS had signed a cease fire as did the whole League and the Initiative. These unauthorized attacks destroyed the whole Kristonion army and the government was thrown into anarchy. During the evening of January 15th, Eporedia and Kristonion, had decided peace would be best. The next day on the 16th the two nations declared peace. On January 17th, the League surrendered, the war ended, and peace was declared with Midtown and Mechadonia. Though the official peace didn’t occur with Midtown until the 19th and Mechadonia on the 20th. Just when Kristonion thought most issues were over with, on January 19th, commercial airplane carrying Kristonion citizens had crashed in a neighboring country. The country took them hostage and refused to release them. President Allen himself ordered a group of elite covert agents to enter the country and rescue the citizens. The operation was successful and the citizens safely returned to Kristonion. Due to a political plunder by Vice President Albert Kersey on January 30th, a portion of the population rebelled. The government sent in a group of special forces to stop the rebellion and avoid violence. A day later the Cabinet and President agreed on an impeachment of Albert Kersey due to a phone call by the Vice President. The phone call was intercepted by government wire-tapping, and it revealed that Kersey was speaking with a National Party of Kristonion member and said that he wished the President was dead. Quiet Times And A Communist Uprising (February 2007) The month of February was quiet and nothing major or minor occurred. The only major occurrence was on February 1st when Vice President Albert Kersey was impeached and Joseph Woods, the Secretary of State became Vice President. Beginning around February 10th communist protest began to occur and more and more citizens were beginning to want a communist government. For days the President and Cabinet tried to avoid this, but on the 20th, the government gave up and decided to change the government. The event became known has the Kristonion Communist Revolution. Within the days between the 10th and 20th was the construction of Kristonion's first harbor. The construction of this building would be the beginning of the opening of the isolationist nation of Kristonion. Spring Surge, Terror In The Streets, And The Collapse Of Communism(March 2007) March began as another quiet month for Kristonion. Though on March 4th the nation left the CDS unexpectedly. They then joined the newly created alliance called COLD on March 5th. On March 11th the Kristonion government managed to build its first foreign ministry and this opened up the isolationist nation a slight bit more. Then, on the 13th began what is known as the Spring Surge. In this single day the infrastructure levels began to rapidly rise and the population grew by a least a thousand. At the end of it all though, a border wall was built to help keep out illegals and drug smugglers. Foreign relations with neighboring nations would probably take a hit and the government knew that. The government and citizens of Kristonion had all approved of its construction. Despite the wall's reduction of legal immigration the population is still continuing to grow to this day. On March 14th the Kristonion Senate opened, and the Marrenn Proposal was signed with nation of Slaybackia. The bill took care of border and land disputes between the two nations. Following the bills passing, a Kristonion plane hit the Slaybackian President's motorcade. The President survived and so did the pilot of the plane. The man was a member of the National Party of Kristonion and a Russian Kristonion citizen. He was held by Slaybackian agents until Kristonion agents took control over him at the Kristonion Embassy in the capital of Slaybackia. Following this a bomb went off in Allentown and resulted in the city being evacuated due to more explosions. The nation then was put on Red Alert and the Army was mobilized. Then a Kristonion plane was hijacked over the Atlantic Ocean and spotted by a Kristonion Scouting Boat. During all this, due to Allentown having no access allowed by anyone, the capitol of Kristonion was temporarily moved to Wilmington. The hijacked plane was carrying a nuclear weapon, but luckily was shot down by Slaybackian planes before it reached Kristonion. During all of this the Russian pilot that was being held in the Slaybackian capitol was killed by a spy within the Kristonion embassy. By 10PM, the threats were over and citizens returned home and Allentown was back in order. At 10:30PM, President Allen entered a conference in Slaybackia with it's President. During the whole terror threat, a prototype nuke was stolen from Slaybackia. President Slayback, then alerted President Allen that the nuke was located by Slaybackian intelligence. The nuke was supposedly in Allentown. In the early morning hours of March 15th, the capitol of Kristonion was moved from Allentown to Annapolis. The prototype nuke, which was in a suitcase was on it's way towards Annapolis. During the morning hours of March 14th the suitcase was found and was obtained by the Kristonion agents. The bomb was then taken to Allentown and presented to the government and military. After the presentation the bomb was taken to a secret military base on Tangier Island, and that is where the nuke is still located. On March 16th Kristonion agents obtained the keys which the Slaybackian government needed to disarm their nuke. Also on March 16th the President of Kristonion requested that the Slaybackians come to Tangier Island and get their bomb. Finally on the 17th the bomb was flown to Slaybackia and returned to it's original location in Langley, Slaybackia. On March 18th the flag and seal of Kristonion was changed. The old national flag became the seal. The government's main reason for changing the flag was because the old red, white, and black flag was flown during the times of isolationism and dissent. On March 21st the Kristonion Intelligence Department's name was changed to the Bundesnachrichtendienst (BND), or in English, the Federal Intelligence Service. On March 22nd the controversy surrounding Kersey ended with the discovery in the investigation. It was revealed that Kersey was on the phone with the head of the National Party of Kristonion and he was warning the head that there was a spy in the headquarters. It was then discovered that when the quote from Kersey was heard over the phone, it actually wasn't him. At that moment before the quote the Kristonion Intelligence Department's phone tapping device malfunctioned from tampering and accidentally picked up the spy in the National Party talking with another spy. On March 27th the campaigns for the April Senate began. The National Party gained massive support compared to the Conservative-D's, Wings, Red Unionists, and Reformist. On March 29th the voting began for the Senate. And on the same day the long disliked Communist government fell and the Red Union Party of Kristonion lost popularity. The nation then entered a transitional state. But despite this elections continued, the Senate functioned, and the government acted normal, as did the citizens. With the Red Union Party mostly out of the picture, Kristonion had hopes of once again returning to a more favored government. At 9:00 PM on March 29th the results were collected and revealed an hour later. The National Party of Kristonion won 85 of the 160 seats. The Conservative-D's of Kristonion took 48 seats. The Wings took 23 seats, the Reformist took 2 seats, and the Red Unionists took 2 seats. The Nationals became the Senate Majority and the Reformists and Red Unionists took a shared Minority. At 3:30 PM on March 30th the new Senators were sworn in to their term. During the early morning hours of March 31st a group of twenty Communist threw a coup. They destroyed the President's limo, helicopter, and boat. An hour later the coup was crushed and the twenty participants were killed. April 2007 Kristonion Now Kristonion is a very large and older nation at 131 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kristonion work diligently to produce Lumber and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kristonion will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Kristonion has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kristonion does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Kristonion detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Kristonion has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Kristonion will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. = Government = Kristonion is a transitional republic. The Kristonion political system is very much like a dictatorship though. The President has that position for life and he has total say in what’s done. But some things still go to vote by the Senate. The Senate consists of 160 members who represent their party. Currently in the Senate there are 48 Conservative-D's, 23 Wings, 2 Red Unionists, 2 Reformists, and 85 Nationals. Most of the time the President will pass bills into immediate effect, but with democracy becoming common in Kristonion, more bills have begun going to vote before being passed. Head of State and the Cabinet Head of State: *President(For Life): C. Allen *Vice President: Joseph Woods Cabinet: *Secretary of Defense: Gen. Samuel Russell *Secretary of Counter-Terrorism: Gen. Augustus Charleston *Secretary of the Interior: Alexander Livingston *Secretary of Commerce: Albert Cook *Secretary of Labor: John Duncan *Secretary of Health & Human Services: Mary Patterson *Secretary of Housing & Urban Development: Leon Troy *Secretary of Transportation: Thomas Blake *Secretary of Energy: Richard Davis *Secretary of Education: Daniel Owens *Secretary of Veteran Affairs: William Price - *Supreme Court Justice: Zack Preston - *President of the Bundesnachrichtendienst: John Deutsch - *Head of the National Police: Gen. Henry Martin - *Supreme General of the Army: C. Allen Main Political Parties of Kristonion *Conservative-D's of Kristonion - It is the presidential political party in Kristonion. The party is mainly a group of Conservative Democrats. They used to hold the Majority in the Senate but lost most of them to the Nationals. Currently they have 48 seats in the Senate. *Wing Party of Kristonion - The third largest political party in Kristonion. The Union party is a right-wing party. They have an average rating in politics and currently hold 23 seats in the Senate. *Red Union Party of Kristonion - The RUP is the second smallest political party and one of the Minority Parties in the Senate. Currently they are losing popularity and lost over 20 seats in the Senate and now only have 2 seats. *National Party of Kristonion - The NP is a large political party in Kristonion and the Majority Party in the Senate. Though the party has become very favorable , and currently has the Majority in the Senate. The NP is a party of nationalist, imperialist, and fascists. *Reformist Party of Kristonion - The RP is a small political party in Kristonion and is the second Minority Party in the Senate. The Reformists are a party of people with mixed political views. They look to reform the way Kristonion is controlled and how everything is handled, and change it into a government similar to a direct democracy. They currently have 2 seats in the Senate. = Legal System = The legal system of Kristonion is extremely strict. The system is led by the Supreme Court, which is the high court in the system. The middle court, is the Regional Court, there is one Regional Court in each region of Kristonion. The low court, is the City Court, and one City Court is in every single Kristonion village, town, and city. Rarely do cases make it to the Supreme Court, for the main reason that the District Courts are extremely strict and the verdict is, in most cases, made by then. Most crimes result in death, though some crimes like, home invasion, car theft, and theft don’t have that result. A crime of murder, rape, assault, and arson, all result in death. = Foreign Relations = Kristonion is a mostly isolationist nation. They tend to stay out of foreign affairs and look to stay out of war with other nations. When it comes to trade, Kristonion is open to trade with anyone, no matter who ever it is. Since the country’s creation on November 19th, 2006, they have been this way. Though ever since the Second Great War occurred, Kristonion became more open to the outside world. Allies of Kristonion *Slaybackia Enemies of Kristonion *N/A = Military = Kristonion’s military is made up of the Army, the Air Force, the Special Forces, and the Border Guards. Unlike many nations, military service is not compulsory at any age and drafts are only held in times of anarchy. The nation spends around 20% of it’s budget on the military. The Army’s main purpose is to serve as the land force of Kristonion. They are in charge of the infantry, artillery, and armored divisions. They are also the main offensive and defensive group in wars. During peacetime they join the Border Guards. The Air Force’s main purpose is to defend the Kristonion airspace from hostile attack during war. The Air Force is rarely used offensively in wars, and because of this, the Air Force is small and inactive. The Air Force went offensive for the first time during the Second Great War, but did not prove efficient. The Special Forces main purpose is to take care of special missions that are not possible by the Army. The SF’s usually during wartime sneak behind enemy lines and weaken enemy defenses to help the Army break through. Also the SF is used by the Kristonion Intelligence Department (KID). The first time they were used this way was on January 19th when the Kristonion citizens were taken hostage by a neighboring country. It was the SF’s who rescued them. Also when the German-Greek Conflict occurred, the SF were there to fight. The Border Guards’ main purpose is to protect Kristonion’s borders. They are equipped just like the Army and have orders to shoot anyone who crosses into Kristonion illegally. During peacetime the border is more protected then usual due to the Army’s forces being present. Also the BG’s work to defend the border from drug smugglers who are not welcome in Kristonion. List of Wars Involving Kristonion *vs. (Unknown) - Nov 22(?), 2006 - Nov 31(?), 2006 *vs. (Unknown) - (Unknown) *vs. Keesland - Jan 1, 2007 - Jan 5, 2007 *vs. Midtown - Jan 11, 2007 - Jan 19, 2007 *vs. Mechadonia - Jan 12, 2007 - Jan 20, 2007 *vs. Eporedia - Jan 13, 2007 - Jan 16, 2007 = Administrative Divisions = The administrative divisions in Kristonion are regions. A region has no significance, other than helping organize the country. Currently there six regions are shown below. Also below the name of each region is the flag of that region. *Maryland *Delaware *Virginia *New Jersey *Pennsylvania *North Carolina The regions also have a purpose in mailing addresses. For example: Annapolis, Kristonion, is actually Annapolis, Maryland, Kristonion. = The Bundesnachrichtendienst = The Bundesnachrichtendienst, or BND, is the intelligence agency of Kristonion. In English it is the Federal Intelligence Service. The BND was formerly called the Kristonion Intelligence Agency (KID), but on March 21st the name was changed to fit into Kristonion's German culture. There are nine branches of the BND. The first branch of BND is the Menschliche Intelligenz, or Human Intelligence. This branch focuses it's intelligence on friendly forces, POWs, refugees, civilians, NGOs (Non-governmental organizations), media personnel and organizations, covert agents, and "walk-ins". The next branch is the Signalintelligenz, or Signal Intelligence. This branch mainly focuses on cryptanalysis. Though there are three sub-divisions in this branch. The divisions are the Communications Intelligence, Electronic Intelligence, and the Foreign Instrumental Signals Intelligence. The third branch is the Auslandsintelligenz, or Foreign Intelligence. This branch focuses on all intelligence relating to foreign nations. This branch is also is control of the BND's spies. The fourth branch is the Analyse, or Analysis. The fifth branch is the Steuerung und zentrale Dienstleistung, or Control and Central Service. This branch is the center of intelligence and controls the BND. This branch is the highest ranking branch of the eight. The Organisierte Kriminalität & Internationaler Terrorismus, or Organized Crime and International Terrorism, is the sixth branch of the BND. Their focus is on organized crime in Kristonion. They also focus on terrorism that occurs around the world and within Kristonion. The seventh branch is the Technische Unterstützung, or Technical Support. Their duty is to assist the rest of the BND in any technical issues that occur. They are also responsible for different parts of the agency's security. The eighth branch is the Schule des BND, or BND School This branch is responsible for training new agents for their job and position within the agency. The last branch is the Sicherheit, or Security and Defense. They focus on issues involving Kristonion's security and defense. Also the Sicherheit is responsible for parts of the agency's sercurity. = Geography and Climate = Kristonion is mostly at a near sea-level elevation. The main reason for this is because the peninsula on which Kristonion resides is a those sea-levels. Though the mainland areas of Kristonion has various elevations. On the eastern coast of Kristonion lies the Atlantic Ocean. And to the west of the peninsula of Kristonion is the Chesapeake Bay. To the west of mainland Kristonion is the Appalachian Mountains. The climate of Kristonion is temperate. In the spring, it can either be cold or warm, it varies every year. The summer is usually hot and can reach 100°F. The fall can be warm or cold, it also varies. The winters are usually cold and at times can reach 0°F. The latest recorded snowfall to occur in Kristonion, happened on March 7th, 2007, when nearly 3 inches of snow fell. The nation has not yet recorded it’s earliest snowfall to occur. Kristonion’s lowest recorded temperature was 5°F. They have not had a highest recorded temperature either. = Education = The education system of Kristonion has the main focus on teaching students discipline and preparedness for their future career. Citizens of Kristonion start their education in what is called the first grade. Each grade is from mid August to early June. Then there is a two month break. Also during the year there are breaks, those being the national holidays, Spring Break, and Winter Break. There is no school on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. A kid would begin the first grade around six years old. Then they continue through to the fifth grade. The period from first to fifth is known as Elementary School. After Elementary they continue to Middle School, which is grades sixth to eighth. Then the student goes to High School, which is grades ninth to twelfth. At the end of each grade the student graduates and is approved to move on to the next grade. After High School is the highest form of education in Kristonion, which is College. This is when the student takes classes specifically for the career they want. In order to go to College a student must have had certain grades in High School. The government requirements in education are the following: *By the end of first grade, a student must be able to read, do math, and write. *At the end of each grade, a standardized test must be taken to graduate. *In sixth grade and above, documentaries like An Inconvenient Truth and documentaries relating to wildlife, history, wars, and other important topics must be shown. *Middle School students must write at least six essays each schoolyear. *All schools must have classes in English, German, History, Math or Algebra, Science, Reading, and a elective that relates to their future career preference. Schools may have additional classes if they like. *By High School a student must be able to speak English and German, do advanced math, know history of Kristonion, know basic science, and know what they want as a future career. *By the time a student graduates from High School they must be able to speak English, German, and a third language, known History of the World, know advanced math, know moderate science, have high reading levels, known advanced knowledge of their future career, and they must be able to type. Depending on what career a students gets they will either have to go to College or may be able to start a career after High School. Most jobs require a College degree. Anyone who doesn't go to High School is not able to get a job and is usually kicked out of the country. = Demographics = Kristonion has small population around 6,000 citizens. Despite the small population, it is very diverse. The major religion in Kristonion is Christianity, which makes up 45% of the country. Jews make up 21% of the population, followed by Hindus and Sikhs, who both alone make up 10%. Buddhists make up 9% of the citizens, 4% of the population is Muslim, and then 1% is Taoist. The most common ethnicity in Kristonion is German, which makes up 71% of the population. Russians make up 8% of the population, then that’s followed by another 8%, which is made up of Scandinavians. British English make up 5%, French is 4%, Israeli is 2%, and Greeks and Swiss make up 1% of the population. = National Holidays = *'President's Day' - January 8 - Celebrates the President's birthday. *'GW2 Day' - January 17 - Celebrates the ending of the war against the Initiative. *'White Day' - February 17 - Celebrates the change to the White trading sphere. *'Communist Revolution' - February 20 - Day of the change to a Communist government. *'COLD Day' - March 5 - Celebrates leaving the CDS and joining COLD. *'Red Falls Day' - March 29 - Celebrates the fall of the Communist Government *'Founder's Day' - November 19 - Celebrates the day Kristonion was founded. *'Coalition Day' - November 21 - Day Kristonion joining the CDS. = External Links = * Kristonion National Factbook Category:Nations of North AmericaCategory:Kristonion